A phase I study to determine the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of 90Y- CC49 monoclonal antibody with alpha-interferon in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer. Other objectives include pharmacokinetic analysis on 90Y-CC49 with or without concomitant EDTA/DPTA, biodistribution and tumor targeting data with 111IN-CC49, and to evaluate the safety and efficacy of concomitant chelator therapy (EDTA or DPTA) to increase the MTD for 90Y-CC49.